codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: The Great War
"The world is your battleground." "This business may last a long time." — Official tag lines Call of Duty: The Great War '''is a first person shooter developed by Dark Productions, Treyarch, Ubisoft Montreal and Rockstar San Diego it is published by Activision. It is for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. This game is set between 1912 and 1920, which is before, during and after World War I. This game is solely focused to the European theater of World War I. It runs on the new Shellshock engine to make the graphics even better. Gameplay The single player is now different. Treyarch are bringing back decision making back from Black Ops II. They took out the selection of weapons from Black Ops II because back in World War I the soldiers didn't choose their weapons, they want it to be close as the war is possible. Treyarch added vehicles into the campaign, so you can go ina vehicle anytime you want in the campaign, it's not necessary, but you can and gives the player more ways to tackle an objective. Ubisoft Montreal add a new gore system, this gore system makes the game even more violent than World at War. Also the new physics engine makes the look breath taking and when you shoot someone in the arm or leg they'll bleed to death not die instantly. This engine is called the Shellshock engine, when the enemies die we can even see they're intestines if they got blasted by a machine gun or another powerful weapon. They also have Quick Time Events, an example is if an enemy suprise attacks you in your own trench, you must press the right buttons survive as quickly as you can, if not you die. We made the enemies tougher, they also have better AI, so does your teammates. They also decided the shots for every gun to be fatal so you wouldn't feel like a god in the game.''' The multiplayer will be bigger than ever. Rockstar San Diego, Ubisoft Montreal and Treyarch added new modes, like Advance, Assassination, Over the Top, Defend, Officer Mode, War and Destroy . They took out the scorestreaks and replaced it with war efforts. War Efforts are used to get access to weaponry, instead of getting a x number of kills/defends/captures, you get these weaponry by saving other soldiers, ranking up, capturing trenches, killing officers and destroying vehicles. They also have 81 ranks, from Trainee to Field Marshal. They also have 5 levels of prestige, each prestige level you pass you get to see video clips of the next game after the Great War. Advance is when the highest ranked member in each team must try to capture trenches from the other team. In Assassination, a small team of people must assassinate one of the members in the other team while the other must defend the player. Over the Top is when all the players must leave their trench to fight the other players, if they try to retreat to their trench, they get shot. In Defend, one team must defend a trench or location from the other team. In Officer Mode, the highest rank must lead their team against the other team but the catch is they can kill any of their soldiers if they disagree. They brought back War, but instead of being a game mode, now it's an option for other game modes. In Destroy, both teams must destroy the opposing team's land/base. They also increased the player limit to 128 players so we can bring you chaos just like the actual war and we also added enviroments that can be destroyed so it can affect the match. You can also customize your own map. Zombies haven't really changed but they still added new game modes. The game modes are No Trust and Cure. In No Trust, you must survive zombies and other deadly players, you can kill other players also. You can form a truce with other players. In Cure, you and other players must find a cure to stop the zombie pandemic, if a player is killed by a zombie, they turn into one and must stop the players from finding the cure. Zombies can now hold 32 players in one match and has a progression system, the level cap is 41. We also added enviroments that can be destroyed. They'll also have customized maps in Zombies. In Co-Op, you must fight enemy soldiers with the help of 7 other people. You'll unlock guns per level, they have 21 levels for Co-Op. You can also play Co-Op in the main story. They also have tasks that you can do that will be available every day, like kill a Colonel of the Austro-Hungarian Army. These tasks give this Co-Op infinite replayability. You can also use multiplayer maps from multiplayer or customized maps. We added vehicles and enemy vehicles to make the Co-Op bigger than before. Now the newest mode, Command, is when you're an officer and you control your own AI bots against the enemy. You'll be fighting in battles in Europe that weren't shown in the campaign. You can choose the to fight with your soldiers or command them from a distance. After you're done with the historic battles, we'll make fake battles for you every day to keep you invested in this new mode. You can also play this with another person who controlls the enemy army. If you do, this will make the battle unpredictable. Story/Campaign The story is divided between the Allies, the playable allies are France, British Empire, Russian Empire, Kingdom of Italy, United States, Kingdom of Serbia. While you can play also as the Central Powers, the playable armies are German Empire and Austria-Hungary. You also play in the Balkan Wars as you play as the Serbian protagonist, Milan Vukoja. You also play after World War I to see what happened to the world after the war. Prologue In 1912, you first see Milan Vukoja (Playable) in action, he is a Sergeant of the Serbian Army in the First Balkan War. He made it to Kumanovo to fight the Ottomans. His commander is Maj. Dragoslav Zupan, an honorary high rank who fought in the Serbo-Bulgarian War. Along with the Major, his teammates are Ismail Loncar, Aleksandar Kasun, Dragutin Nikolin, Petar Jovanov, Zoran Petrov and other soldiers. The major leads his troops into battle, when they went into battle, luckily, the Ottomans were underwhelming so it made the batle easier for the Serbian troops. After they were congratulated for they're actions, and headed to Scutari to help the Montenegran soldiers in the Battle of Scutari. They fought for months and you either have the choice to save Todorov or Zupan. Option 1/Save Zupan= If you save Zupan, Todorov will die but you'll get some respect from Zupan, he'll promote you to a Lieutenant. Sadly, Jovanov will start to resent you because he wanted to become the leader of their squad. Zupan will then get wounded and Jovanov will die which will make you the leader. |-| Option 2/Save Todorov= If you save Todorov, Zupan will die, but you'll become friends with Todorov. Jovanov respects you because he wanted to become the squad leader. Later one Jovanov will be wounded and you'll be the leader of the squad. Jovanov/Zupan then takes command of the group and leads them forward, some of the soldiers end dying but the others live. In April 23rd, 1913, when they advance they kill the leader of the Turkish soldiers attacking, his name is Hasan Riza Pasha, months later the war ended and the Serbians won. After this they fight in the Second Balkans War, after being in charge of the squad, he is later promoted to Captain for his actions. Then in 1914, you play as a young man named Gavrilo Princip (Playable). Princip grabs his gun and shoots Archduke Franz Ferdinand and Sophie, Duchess of Hohenberg. He then fails to flee and this starts World War I. Balkans Campaign In 1914, after the assassination, Captain Milan Vukoja is back and now he is fighting in the 1914 campaign against Austria-Hungary. He fights in the battle of Cer, Drina and Kolubara to make the Austro-Hungarians leave Serbia. An Austro-Hungarian soldier named Private First Class Otto Aehrenthal (Playable) arrives at the battle of Cer, Drina and Kolubara. He witnesses hell and after he saw his closest friend die, he went into shellshock, the commanding officer was going to kill him until his squad got captured by Serbians. In the 1915 Offensives, Milan Vukoja gets captured by the Bulgarian Army at the end of the Kosovo Offensive, while Aehrenthal was saved by the Germans. In 1916, Aehrenthal then returns to the Austro-Hungarian army to fight the Montenegrans in the Battle of Mojkovac, but before this he can decide to kill his commanding officer (who tried to kill him when he was in shellshock)or not. Option 1/Let him live= If you do so, you both will escape the prison and you'll be promoted to a Corporal, but he might do it again so prepare. |-| Option 2/Kill him= If you kill him, you'll escape alone. After the battle you'll get a break from the war which will give you more morale but the Austro-Hungarian police will look into his death. In the Battle of Krivolak, the Bulgarians fight a French Lieutenant Jean-Pierre Catroux (Playable) is apart of the French Army and tries to repel the Bulgarians but fails, he also can decide if he wants to kill a coward or not. Option 1/Kill him= If you kill the soldier, your troops will lose respect for you and will probably plan a mutiny. |-| Option 2/Let him live= If you let him live, your troops will start to respect you more and will fight to the end with you. In the two Battles of Cerna Bend, the French and British are fighting the Bulgarians (The year is 1916). Sergeant Keith Percival (Playable) is apart of the British Army and Catroux and him meet each other and fight the Bulgarians. The British and French end up winning the battles. In the Monastir Offensive, Milan Vukoja and 6 other soldiers escape from their prison and then he fights along side his soldiers. He then meets Jean-Pierre Catroux and they fight together against the Bulgarians. They then try to find the soldier that betrayed them so he can have command of the squad. When you find him, you can either choose to kill him or let him live. Option 1/Let him live= If you let him live, he'll thank you and promise to never betray you again. It will also make the battle easier. 2 years later in the battle of Vardar, he'll try to betray you again but you'll kill him. Sadly, before he dies he'll push out of the trench, then you get your left arm stuck on barbwire, so it has to get amputated. After this you retire from the army with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. |-| Option 2/Kill him= If you do this, you'll shoot him in his kneecaps, then cut of his ears and tongue, then stab both of his and finally slit his throat. This will show an example to those who try to mutiny. Two years later, Milan survives his battle and still has both arms and is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. In the final Vardar Offensive, the Serbians, French and British launch another offensive on the Bulgarians called the Vardar Offensive (The year is 1918). After this Offensive, the Allies win the Balkans Campaign. Eastern Front In 1914, Private Dmitri Nikitich is drafted to the Russian Second Army after Russia became apart of the Great War. He sees his first action in Vistula River, where the Germans attacked their army. His commanding officer, Senior Warrant Officer Aleksandr Ivanovich, orders him to grab a sniper rifle to snipe all of the officers ordering the German troops to advance. Nikitich then fights with the rest of his allies to get rid of the German soldiers. The Russians win the battle. For his actions, he was promoted to Junior Sergeant, then they travel to Svetiany. In that same battle, a German soldier named Private First Class Maximillian Amsel, before the battle he sees his comrades bullying a fellow Jewish soldier, you can either defend him, do nothing or attack the Jew. Option 1/Do Nothing= If Amsel does nothing, the soldiers will keep bullying the soldier. |-| Option 2/Defend him= If Amsel defends the Jewish soldier, the German soldier bullying him will attack Amsel, you'll later win the battle but you lose respect of most of your allies and you get bullied along the way. Luckily, you're friends with the Jewish soldier |-| Option 3/Help the bully= If Amsel helps the Bully, he'll attack the Jew Soldier by kicking him to the ground. You'll later get respect from most of your allies, but the Jewish will resent you. After that action he charges with his allies, but sadly they lose the battle to the Russians, but for his bravery he is sent to the Western Front. In 1915, Junior Sergeant Nikitich must fight in the Svetiany Offensive. He was hiding in the trenches and fighting Germans. He doesn't have a gun though because of the Second Army not having enough weapons, luckily he took one from a dead ally. After they defeated the Germans, Nikitich is sent to Aleksei Brusilov. In 1916, he fought in the Brusilov Offensive, at the end of the offensive, the Russians won and he is given a letter which promotes him to a Warrant Officer and is tasked with a mission to help the Imperial Government against the rise of Communism in Russia. In 1917, he meets Nicholas II, which he shakes hands with. He then leaves and helps other guards against the Red Guards. After killing a couple of Red Guards, they meet at a Rendez vous point. Sadly, his allies are killed at the Rendez vous point, Nikitich was going to get killed but a Red Guard whos name is Lev Azarov. Nikitich is given the choice of either joining the Communists and live or stay with the Imperial Government and die. Option 1/Be a Communist= If Nikitich decides to be a Communist, he is given a gun by Azarov and is slowly respected by the Red Guards. This will lead up into 1918, when Russia turned into Russian SFSR. In July 10th, 1918, Azarov and Nikitich are given a mission to kill Nicholas II. In July 17th, 1918, they attempt to kill him, but Nicholas remembers Nikitich and begs him not to kill him. You choose to kill him or not. If you don't Azarov does it for you. Then the other Red Guards kill the rest of the Royal Family. |-| Option 2/Side with Nicholas II= If you want Russia to stay an Empire, you'll punch Azarov and escape by jumping down a river. A year later, you'll be defending Nicholas II, but will be killed by Azarov, then you see the Royal Family getting killed. Italian Front In 1916, Corporal Ezio Alighieri (Playable) is sent to the battle of Asiago to fight the Austro-Hungarians. After surviving an attack on them, Alighieri meets Chief Warrant Officer Dante Moretti. He is tasked to contain the offensive by sniping officer and the men who gun the artillery. He wants Ezio to help him, so as Moretti snipes, Alighieri defends him. They are safe until the enemy soldiers know where they are, so they try to surround both soldiers in the forest. Luckily, Alighieri takes a flamethrower from a dead body bruns down the forest so the soldiers can get caught in it. They then escape and make it back to their platoon. A couple of months later, they're fighting in the Sixth Battle of the Isonzo. They'll be sniping from a top of Kras Mountain. As they snipe tons of soldiers in the Isonzo River, they be more careful so they don't get tracked down. They must also destroy a base in of the mountain. So they sneak inside the base a spread oil everywhere. Alighieri then puts fire on the oil and they retreat. As the base blows up the Austro-Hungarian soldiers are alerted so both of the soldiers try to get out of the mountain. When the reach the edge they dive off. Then we shift back to PFC./Corporal Otto Aehrenthal who is fighting in the battle of Caporetto. While fighting the Italians he saw a German comrade drop mustard gas on the Italian Second Army. After the victory he is given another break from the war. Corporal Ezio Alighieri and Chief Warrant Officer Dante Moretti are sent to Piave River (1918) to get rid of the Austro-Hungarians their. They shoot down as many as they can. Moretti and Alighieri are attacked by two Austro-Hungarians with bayonets. Alighieri can choose to save himself or Moretti. Option 1/Save Moretti= If you do this, Moretti will try to shoot the soldier trying to kill you, but you get stabbed in the leg. Then you can't fight the rest of the battle and get your leg amputated. |-| Option 2/Save yourself= Moretti then dies, you then stay and fight the battle. Later on you'll fight in the battle of Vittorio Veneto. In the battle of Vittorio Veneto, you fight as an American Soldier named Regimental Sergeant Major Henry Baines (Playable) and with his Regiment fight off the Austro-Hungarians with the help of the French, British and Italians. They win the battle. In the other side the Austro-Hungarians are fighting the allies, they lose but Aehrenthal is sent to jail and later execution if he killed his commanding officer, because of the military finding out. Western Front In 1914, you play as Private Keith Percival (Yes same person from the Balkans Campaign), in the Battle of Mons. The objective is to stop the advance so the Germans can't get more ground. You have a choice to save this soldier and almost get yourself killed or leave him and continue the attack. Option 1/Advance= If you advance you soldier will call you a coward but he'll later die. |-| Option 2/Save him= If you do this, he'll thank you and be loyal to you, but then the mission will take longer to beat. After you continue fighting, you delay the German advance but didn't end it. Then, in 1915, Lieutenant Jean-Pierre Catroux is fighting the Germans with his allies. The battle ended in a stalemate. If you killed one of your own soldiers because he didn't want to charge back in the Balkans, he'll be mutinied by a soldier. Catroux then waits until he is found by a group of French soldiers. He then is sent to Verdun (1916) with a new squad to hunt down this traitor. In the same battle Maximillian Amsel fights again the French with the same stalemate and leave the battlefield. He found him and can decide to kill him or not. Option 1/Let him live= If you let him live, he'll promise to never do it again but later in the battle he'll try to kill you for revenge but then you'll easily kill him. |-| Option 2/Kill him= If you kill him, they won't have an attempt on your life again. Then as you fight in Verdun you order air support to bomb a German trench with Mustard Gas, after this you and your allies win the battle. After Verdun, Battle of the Somme happened. Now a Sergeant, Keith Percival fight in the Somme. He saw dead bodies everywhere, luckily he carried his orders with no problem (If he saved the soldier in danger back in the Mons, if he didn't he'll die in this battle). Then you play as Amsel again. He then holds his ground with the other soldiers, he was given another decision. To save the Jew Soldier or not. Option 1/Don't save him= If you don't save him, you'll still have some respect from your German allies but you'll feel bad for not saving him. |-| Option 2/Save him= If you save him, he'll give you a knife (If you defended him), yell at you saying he doesn't need help (If bullied him) or has not reaction (Did nothing). This will be a key instrument of Amsel's survival of the war. The Germans then lose and retreat from the battle. Then you shift view to the most successful World War I flying ace, Manfred von Richthofen. He flies around Bapaume, France shooting down other fighter aces. He then sees Major Lanoe Hawker, another flying ace (who is famous), he then goes in long dogfight with Hawker, then shooting Hawker in the head, which made Hawker crash his plane and get killed. Then after playing as Richthofen, you play as Arthur Roy Brown, a Canadian flying ace. Brown is shooting down flying aces in Morlancourt Ridge (1918). He then sees Richthofen and then attemps to shoot him down. He didn't but Richthofen still crashed and died. Now you shift to Regimental Sergeant Major Henry Baines, fighting in Cambrai (1917). You kill a couple of German soldiers and then he gets on a tank shoot some tanks down. Then he gets out to fight with other soldiers. Then the allies win the battle and take a break. He then returns to fight in Belleau Wood (1918). He then sees Sergeant Major Daniel Daly saying "Come on, you sons of bitches! Do you want to live forever?". They then advance and win the battle. While in the German side Maximillian Amsel is killed in Close Quarters Combat (If he didn't get the knife from the Jew). If he survives he'll appear in the German Revolution. In the final offensive of the war, the Meuse-Argonne Offensive, now a Captain, Baines and his allies fight with their lives. Baines can choose to wait until they killed enough Germans to advance or just advance. Option 1/Wait= If you wait, the Germans will mortar your trench killing you. The Allies will still win though. |-| Option 2/Advance= If you just advance, some of your soldiers will die but you'll make it safely to the trench and the allies will still win. The Allies win this battle, ultimately winning the war. Then you see the Central Powers sign the treaties of the war. Epilogue In 1919, during the Russian Civil War, you play as Warrant Officer Nikitich or Corporal Makorov (If Nikitich died). His mission along with 399 other soldiers is to raid the US army camp in Romanovka, Siberia. After a short battle they failed and left. Then the perspective changes to Captain Baines or Sergeant Fitzgerald (If Baines dies). They defend their camp but they have 49 casualties and win a pyrrhic victory. In the same year during the German Revolution of 1918-19. You play as Sergeant Maximillian Amsel or Private Hans Schmidt (If Amsel died), they're fighting with the Weimar Republic against the German Communist (Free Socialist Republic of Germany). The Weimar Republic wins and the German Empire turn into the weak Weimar Republic. 14 years later, you have a decision to join the Nazi Army or not. Option 1/Join the Nazi Army= If you do this, it will show a cutscene of either Amsel or Schmidt being a high ranking officer in the Nazi Army, then he'll be killed by the Allied Army. |-| Option 2/Don't join= If you don't join you'll go to Poland to live a peaceful life until 1939, the start of WWII. List of Missions Prologue *The Beginning *Hell in Scutari *The New Commander *Two Bullets Balkans Campaign *Back in Business *Fight For Your Lives *The Failure of Mojkovac *Here Comes the French *The Brits & Frenchies *Breakout *The End of the Balkans Eastern Front *On the Russian Riverside *Hiding in the Trench *With Brusilov *Home Sweet Home *Death of the Tsar Italian Front *This Forest is in Fire! *Just Jump! *You or Me! *Veni Vedi Vici Western Front *Fighting in a City *J'aime le Champagne *Poison Gas *Bloodbath *Red Baron *The Death of the Baron *American Intervention *Do you want to live forever? *The War to End all Wars Epilogue *Camp Attack! *The Man who Sent us to Hell... Again Locations *Kumanovo District, Sanjak of Skopje, Kosovo Province, Ottoman Empire *Near Scutari, Scutari Province, Ottoman Empire *Near Pirot, Kingdom of Serbia *Sarajevo, Austria-Hungary *Cer Mountains, Kingdom of Serbia *Drina River, Serbian Border *Kolubara, Kingdom of Serbia *Negotin, Kingdom of Serbia *Vranje, Kingdom of Serbia *Kosovo *Mojkovac, Kingdom of Montenegro *Krivolak, Kingdom of Serbia *Macedonia *Vistula River, Warsaw, Poland *Svetiany, Russian Empire *Galicia *Moscow, Russian Empire *Yekaterinburg, Russian SFSR *Asiago plateau, Veneto, Kingdom of Italy *Isonzo River, Kingdom of Italy *Caporetto, Austria-Hungary *Piave River, Kingdom of Italy *Vittorio, Kingdom of Italy *Vienna, Austria *Mons, Belgium *Champagne, France *Verdun-sur-Meuse, France *Somme River, north central Somme, France *Bapaume, France *Morlancourt Ridge, near Vaux-sur-Somme, France *Cambrai, France *Belleau Wood near Paris, France *River Sambre, France *Argonne Forest, France *Versailles, France *Saint-Germain-en-Laye, France *Neuilly-sur-Seine, France *Trianon, France *Sèvres, France *Romanovka, Siberia, Russian SFSR *Berlin, Germany Playble Characters *Milan Vukoja (Serbia) *Gavrilo Princip (Young Bosnia/Black Hand, Serbia) *Otto Aehrenthal (Austria-Hungary) *Jean-Pierre Catroux (France) *Keith Percival (Britain) *Dmitri Nikitich (Russian Empire, Red Guards/Red Army) *Maximillian Amsel (Germany/Weimar Republic) *Ezio Alighieri (Italy) *Manfred von Richthofen (Germany) *Arthur Roy Brown (Canada) *Henry Baines (United States) *Random Authority Figure *Anatoly Makorov (Red Army, if Nikitich died) *James Fitzgerald (United States, if Baines died) *Hans Schmidt (Germany/Weimar Republic, If Amsel dies) Playable Factions *Serbian Army *Young Bosnia/Black Hand *Austro-Hungarian Army *French Army *British Army *Russian Army *Red Guards *German Army *Italian Army *Jasta 2/German Luftstreitkräfte (Airforces) *Royal Air Force *United States Army Non-Playable Enemy/Ally factions *Turkish Army *Bulgarian Army *Austro-Hungarian Police *Montenegrin Army *Greek Army *Canadian Army *Australian Army *Jasta 11 *South African Army Multiplayer MacTrollerson claimed that the multiplayer will have huge maps for those players who love those maps in Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War. He also said that the multiplayer won't be only based in the World War I portion, it will include maps that take place before and after World War I. They also took out perks and replaced it with a system where everytime you level up you spend your points on a skill tree. The three skill trees are Defense, Offense and Support. He also said that the game would have 34 maps when released. He even said that they made 6 new game modes. They'll bring back challenegs which will give you more XP. They took out cosmetic customizations for you guns. Customizable playercards and you can make your own map. Maps *Kumanovo*** *Castle *Town* *The Bridge *River Mountain* *Serbian Hell* *Montenegrin land* *Dead Man's Land* *Macedonia* *Prison *Good Field* *Trenches *The River* *Svetiany* *Brusilov's Land* *The City*** *The Tsar's House *Burning Forest *Italian Mountains** *Italian River* *Vittorio* *Fortress *The Belgian City*** *Wine Cellar *Verdun* *Somme* *A Mess* *Belleau Wood* *The End of the War* *Versailles *Saint-Germain-En-Laye *Neuilly-sur-Seine *Trianon *Sèvres *Camp *Berlin If it has *, it means it can hold 128 players and vehicles. ** it can hold 128 players but no vehicles. *** it can hold vehicles but can't hold 128 people. Game Modes Core Gamemodes *Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Capture the Flag *Domination *Kill Confirmed *Hard Point *Headquarters *Advance *Assassination *Defend *Destroy *Over the Top *Officer Mode *Cranked *Search and Rescue Wager Gamemodes *Gun Game *Sticks and Stones *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter Squad Gamemodes *Squad vs Squad *War Game *Safe Guard *Squad Assault Clan Gamemode *Clan Wars Zombies Along with the two game modes, Zombies hasn't really changed. They only have one released maps to the public. It can support 24 people and has a survival mode that is similar to DayZ but smaller. They said that they created 4 zombie maps and they said they brought back the other game modes. They'll have 12 new zombie characters to play as. They're also adding a progression system into Zombies. The Maps *La Tranchée des morts-vivants *La Montagna dei Morti *Город живых мертвецов *Форест оф Хелл Co-Op Co-Op is back from World at War and Modern Warfare 3. You can play Co-Op in multiplayer maps and in the storyline missions. They also added daily tasks that you can do each day. You can even replay them if you want to do it again. In World at War the maximum of players was 4 and for Modern Warfare 3 it was 2, Rockstar San Diego upgraded that into 8 players. Just like Zombies, they'll add a progression system. Command The all new Command mode is when you have to command a group of soldiers to fight the enemy, you can play as the Allied Powers or the Central Powers. You can either view the battlefield in a RTS view or a normal FPS view while you fight alongside your soldiers. It will only take place in battles that you haven't fought in during the campaign. You can approach your enemy anyway you want, you can wait until they come close enough and gun them with your machine guns. This Command mode will make you rewrite history, so if you lose too many battles in the Allied Powers side, the Allies lost the war and vice versa. If you finish all of the missions, they'll make one weekly. You can also play with another player, to make the battle unpredictable and really challenging. You can also make your own battlefield. Battles *Battle of Transylvania *Battle of Turtacaia *Battle of Dobrich *Battle of Cobadin *Battle of Bucharest *Battle of Mărăști *Battle of Mărăşeşti *Battle of Oituz *Battle of Liège *Battle of the Frontiers *Battle of the Marne *Siege of Antwerp *Battle of Ypres *Battle of Hartmannswillerkopf *Battle of Loos *Battle of Artois *Battle of Arras *Battle of Aisne *Battle of Messines *Spring Offensive* *Hundred Days* *Battle of Doberdò *Battle of the Ortigara *Battle of San Matteo *Invasion of East Prussia *Battle of Galicia *Siege of Przemyśl *Battle of Łódź *Battle of Limanowa *Battle of Bolimov *Battle of Masurian Lakes *Gorlice-Tarnów Offensive *The Great Retreat *Lake Naroch Offensive *Kerensky Offensive *Battle of Doiran *Battle of Skra-di-Legen If it shows * it means it's not just one battle. Achievements/Trophies Campaign Acheivements *The Beginning (Beat "The Beginning") *Capture the Castle (Beat "Hell in Scutari") *I'm in Charge (Beat "The New Commander") *Best Assassin Ever! (Beat "Two Bullets") *The Start of a New Conflict (Beat the Prologue) *I'm Back! (Beat "Back in Business") *I'm Going to Prison (Beat "Fight For Your Lives") *Leaving the Balkans (Beat "The Failure of Mojkovac") *The Entry of the French (Beat "Here Comes the French") *The British in the Balkans (Beat "The Brits & Frenchies") *Riot Riot Riot! (Beat "Breakout") *Serbia is Back! (Beat "The End of the Balkans") *The Balkans (Beat the Balkans Campaign) *No Mercy (Beat "In the Russian Riverside") *Hiding (Beat "Hiding in a Trench") *You met Brusilov (Beat "With Brusilov") *Moscow (Beat "Home Sweet Home") *RIP Nicholas II (Beat "Death of the Tsar") *The Loss in the East (Beat the Eastern Front) *On Fire (Beat "This Forest is on Fire!") *Mountain Climber (Beat "Just Jump!") *The Italian Heroes (Beat "You or Me!") *Our Mountains! (Beat "Veni Vedi Vici") *The Italian Mountains (Beat the Italian Front) *Sweet Belgium (Beat "Fighting in a City") *Who Wants Wine!? (Beat "J'aime la Champagne") *Taking a Bath in Poison Gas (Beat "Poison Gas") *Blood and Guts (Beat "Bloodbath") *I Can Fly! (Beat "Red Baron") *Bye Bye Baron (Beat "The Death of the Baron") *America Oh America! (Beat "American Intervention") *Sons of Bitches (Beat "Do you want to live forever?") *The End (Beat "The War to End all Wars") *All Quiet in the Western Front (Beat the Western Front) *My Camp! (Beat "Camp Attack!") *Poor Berlin (Beat "The Man who Sent us to Hell... Again") *The True End (Beat the Epilogue) *The Survivor (Beat the game) Multiplayer *Weapons Pro (Get a kill with all weapons) *General of the Army (Lead a group of soldiers in Officer Mode) *The Marshal (Get to level 91) *The Survivor of the War (Play all game modes in all of the maps) *Don't Die on Me Now! (Revive 25 players) *Better than the Red Baron (Shoot down 81 planes with a plane) *Tank Commander (Kill 50 people with the Tank) *Coward (Get killed by your commanding officer in Officer mode) *The First Casualty (Be the first one to die or be wounded in any match) *Assassin's Reap (Get killed by your target in the Assassination game mode) Zombies *The Killer of Humans and Zombies (Kill 100 Zombies and 100 survivors) *Pro of the Dead (Kill 100 survivors as a zombie) *I'm Not Dead Yet! (Survive every zombies map to round 40) Co-Op *The Boss (Play Co-Op every day for 10 days) Command *The Hero of the War (Beat all Command missions) *Alternate History (Make the Central Powers win) *New Commander (Beat your first Command mission) *Flawless Victory (Make your team win the war without losing any battles) Downloadable Content and Expansion Packs The only downloadable content this game has is the Expansion Packs. You could buy the Season Pass which is $20 or 1600 Microsoft points. It includes all expansion packs. The first one is The War in the Middle East which takes place in the Middle East during WWI, it will include new weapons, Singleplayer missions, Multiplayer maps, Zombie maps and Command missions. The second and final one is The War of the Colonies, which takes place in Africa during WWI. It includes new Singleplayer missions, new weapons, Multiplayer maps, Zombie maps and Command missions. Vehicles/Types of transport *Steam Tank *Mark IV *Mark VI *Gun Carrier Mark I *Lanchester Armored Car *Mark IX *Renault FT *A7V *Bussing A5P *Sturmpanzerwagen Oberschlesien *Vickers F.B.19 *Albatros D.II *Albatros D.III *Horses List of Weapons Melee Weapons 1897 Pattern Sword 1908 and 1912 Pattern Swords French Nail Knife Imperial Artillery Sabre Shashka Mark I trench knife Handguns M1870 Gasser Steyr M1912 Dreyse Model 1907 Frommer Stop Mauser C96 FN Model 1910 Nagant M1895 revolver Webley M1911 Smith & Wesson Model 10 Luger P08 MAS 1874 M1883 Reichsrevolver Glisenti Model 1910 Rifles Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 Mannlicher-Schönauer Mondragón Rifle Lee-Enfield Mauser Model 1889 Pattern 1914 Mosin-Nagant Lebel Model 1886 rifle Fusil Automatique Modèle 1917 Winchester Model 1910 Gewehr 98 Carcano Fedorov Avtomat M1903 Springfield M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle Remington Model 8 Machine Guns MG 08 Skoda M1893 Chauchat Lewis Gun Hotchkiss M1914 Colt-Browning M1895 Maxim Gun Vickers Machine Gun M1917 Browning Machine Gun St. Étienne M1907 Parabellum MG14 Fiat-Revelli Modello 1914 Submachine Guns Beretta M1918 Ribeyrolle 1918 Experimental Thompson MP18 Scaled-down version of the Maxim machine gun Shotguns Browning Auto-5 Marlin M1894 Winchester M1887 Double-barreled shotgun Remington Model 10 Special Flamethrower Tankgewehr (Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr) Grenades Mk 1 grenade Mills Bomb Model 1914 grenade Model 24 Stielhandgranate F1 grenade Gallery WWInotincolor1.jpg|A loading screen of the game (Without the loading bar) WWIgame.jpg|A picture of the game (Year: 2005) WWIMultiplayer.jpg|A picture of multiplayer Germangettingshot.jpg|A German soldier getting shot by a British soldier Machinegun WWI.jpg|Machineguns manned by German troops COD_The_Great_War_0.jpg|Loading screen showing a horse riding German soldier wearing a gas mask. COD_TGW_Germs_13_Pat.jpg|Loading image showing German soldiers equipped with early body armor prototypes, submachine gun prototypes and the first anti-tank rifle ever made, the Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr or Tankgewehr (far right). COD_WW1_Wardog11.jpg|Loading screen showing a German trench full of soldiers and a trained War Dog jumping into it. Trailers Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game which took place in WWI. *This is the first Call of Duty to have a French, Serbian, German, Italian and Austro-Hungarian protagonist. *This is the first Call of Duty to ride horses and fighter planes in Multiplayer. *Three of the playable characters in this game are actual people, they're names are Gavrilo Princip, Manfred von Richthofen and Arthur Roy Brown. *Some people say this is a prequel to Call of Duty World at War and Call of Duty 3. *They started working on this game in 2005. *Adolf Hitler makes an appearance in the game as one of the German allies. He is first seen in the level "On the Russian Riverside", bullying the Jew Soldier. He is given the rank of Private First Class. In the second to last level of the game he is blinded by schrapnel and is taken to a hospital, this happened in real life. *Lt. Jean-Guy Robiechauld from Call of Duty 3 takes an appearance in this game as a Private in the Canadian Army. Along with Leslie Baron's (Another character from Call of Duty 3) father. *This is the second Call of Duty game with expansion packs, the first is the original Call of Duty. Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: The Great War Category:Activision Category:Treyarch